As well known, the lipsticks usually used are solid-form one. However, in recent, liquid or gel-form lipsticks are proposed because solid-form lipsticks have several disadvantages. Conventional lipstick dispenser which may be used by filing it with liquid or gel-form lipstick materials are disclosed, for example, in Korean Utility Model Registration Publication Nos. 89-5413, 90-6221, 90-6963, 91-3018 and 91-3019 and Korean Utility Model Registration Application No. 98-13812.
However, conventional lipstick dispensers above-listed have a disadvantage commonly as follows. The liquid or gel-form materials filled in a dispenser must be discharged in constant amount by pushing the discharging button installed in the dispenser in order to use liquid or gel-form lipsticks. However, conventional inventions have disadvantage in that a dispensing button may not be easily pressed while lipstick is used because the discharging button is provided in rear part of the lipstick dispenser. Further, another conventional liquid or gel-form lipstick dispenser solving the aforementioned disadvantage has another disadvantage in that liquid or gel-form lipstick materials are not discharged smoothly by constant amount. Specially, the higher viscosity gel-form lipstick materials have, the greater problem it happens.
An embodiment of conventional liquid lipstick dispenser is shown in FIG. 1. In conventional lipstick dispenser shown in FIG. 1, when a pulley block (2) is forced by pushing a pushing plate (1), the pulley block (2) is retracted in horizontal direction then it pushes a piston rod (3) and a piston (4). At this time, a spring (5) is also compressed. The pressure in a transferring tube (6) is increased by movement of the piston (4), and the pressure makes a valve (8) be opened hereinafter gel-form lipstick materials (7) are discharged to a discharging opening (9).
Also, when the force pressing pushing plate (1) is removed, the elastic force of the spring (5) is given to the pulley block (2), the piston rod (3) and the piston (4) then they are marched and a hydraulic pressure is decreased. Accordingly, while valve vane (11) of a cylinder (10) is opened, the gel-form lipstick materials saved in a dispenser body (12) are provided into the cylinder (10). Further, a piston (13) in the dispenser body (12) is marched corresponding to the discharging amount of lipstick materials.
In such lipstick dispenser, discharging of lipstick materials is only achieved depending on only the change of a hydraulic pressure of lipstick materials caused by movement of a piston. Accordingly, in case of gel-form lipstick materials with high viscosity, gel-form lipstick materials in dispenser body (12) are provided very slowly into the cylinder (10). In this case, the lipstick dispenser has a disadvantage in that it is not operated because gel-form lipstick materials are not provided yet despite of moving the pulley block (2) by way of pushing the pushing plate (1) again.
In addition to, another embodiment of conventional gel-form lipstick dispenser is shown in FIG. 2. It also has the same problems as the prior art in FIG. 1. In the conventional lipstick dispenser shown in FIG. 2, when a pushing part (22) is descended by pushing a pushing button (21), a pulley block (23), first and second cylinder (24, 25) are pushed toward a partition (26). Then a spring (27) is compressed and the pressure in a reservoir (28) is increased. Therefore, gel-form lipstick materials (29) are discharged toward a transferring tube (31) upon pushing a valve (30) in second cylinder (25), then, a toilet brush (32) is wet. At this time, a ratchet bar (33) is slightly advanced forwardly into a plate spring (34) and a first and a second piston (35, 36).
When the pushing part (22) is risen again by removing the force pressing the pushing button (21), the ratchet bar (33) is returned an original position by the restoring force of the spring (27). Also, saw-toothed projections (33a) pull the plate spring (34) then the first and the second pistons (35, 36) are marched into the reservoir (28) by the predetermined pitch.
However, although such gel-form lipstick dispenser is also used in gel-form lipstick materials with very low viscosity, it has a problem in that discharging is achieved not smoothly or slowly as to lipstick materials with high viscosity.